Big Boned: Cooper's side
by Alcoholic
Summary: A heather wells mystery. This story basicaly tells what cooper was thinking at the time in big boned
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE:**

Hi

My name is Cooper Cartwright and I am a PI

This sounds really boring but it most certainly is not. It's actually really interesting and I truly love my job (not the part where husbands cheat on their wives). Especially the fun of night stakeouts. I just love helping people fix problems in their life.

My school life can't really be called great, as I was thrown out of multiple high schools, but at least I completed my education unlike my family who are all slacking off on gramps fortune.

The surname would be familiar to you, as it would to the rest of the world, and why not? It's associated with one of America's most popular singers (and jerks). Really, who goes around cheating on their innocent long term girlfriends just because there was a new "item" on the block? And I do mean innocent and beautiful (Okay, I don't believe I just wrote that).

So I invited her-my brothers ex, that is- to live with me (on the top floor of my apartment, anyway) since I think Jordan's a jerk (Wait, did I mention that already?)

So Heather (Remember Sugar Rush? That's right, I'm talking about _the_ Heather Wells!) is actually a nice roommate. She's not nosy and is extremely untroublesome (well, except for the tendency of putting herself in harm's way every few days). She asked me out once, but I, being the moron that I am, said no. And now that I really like her, she's dating someone else. Seriously, that's the story of my life.


	2. Chapter 1

**So this is the first chapter hope you enjoy it. And thanx to abovetherim who was the first to review the story**

**CHAPTER 1**

_Okay, just stay calm. You can do it. Just take this one step at a time._

I have been sitting in my second-floor office for the past hour. I am seriously dying to go out. Reason: Elizabeth-call-me-Liz- Stewart. Don't get me wrong. I love my job, I really do. But I'd so much rather be catching the action outside than sitting in my office and dealing with clients. Elizabeth here 'claims' that her husband is cheating on her with her best friend. I don't blame him. Not that she's not pretty. She's actually a knockout with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. (Which said things usually remind me of someone who I really shouldn't be thinking about) But she doesn't seem the loyal type herself, as she said she loves her husband but is constantly flirting with me. What's up with that?

"Hello, Cooper? Are you even listening to me?" she asks in her irritating flirty voice.

"Of course I am, Mrs Stewart" I say. Because what else am I supposed to say? Oh, sorry Mrs. Stewart, I'm just thinking about the girl of my dreams and dissing you. I don't exactly want to sound unprofessional.

"Call me Liz, please" she says, flipping her hair back, "So, did you find out anything? Is he cheating on me with that slut, Beth, or not?"

"I thought she was your best friend?" I ask her, amused.

"Well duh! She is! But that doesn't stop her from being a slut," she replies, "because she totally is. Did you know what-"

"I tagged around your husband for a while," I say, cutting her off, "And I don't think he is, cheating on you, I mean"

"Are you sure"

"Of course," I reply dryly, "Here,I saw, handing her the folder for her husband, "Take a look at these pictures in the report. It lists where he went and what he did, Mrs. Stew- Liz. He never once met your friend."

"Oh," she says, barely glancing at the pictures, "okay," she says, if I'm not mistaken, a little gloomily.

"Is there any chance that he could be seeing some other girl?" She asks me, her eyes lighting up ever so slightly at the thought.

"No" I say shortly, annoyed, "He's not. I'm certain."

"Too bad" she says .

I look up at her, surprised. "Well," she explains, "I was planning on taking a divorce, and my lawyer suggested it might be easier if a cheating scandal was involved. Do you think you could produce some evidence that Andy is seeing someone behind my back?"

"No, Mrs. Stewart, I don't think so" I say stiffly, "And if you will excuse me, I have other appointments

"Sure," she says, getting up and taking her bag, "I'll see you around, Cooper"

"You wish," I mutter to myself as the door swings closed.

********************************

The day drags on slowly and I don't get a chance to go outside. Finally my last appointment for the day, Mrs. Hansen, comes in. She is an affable woman in her mid-fifties and I instinctively developed a liking of her. She came to me because her daughter had run away. I found her and convinced her to come back home. In moments like this I really love my job.

"Hey, Mrs. Hansen" I say, cheerful for the first time in the day, "How are you today?"

"Just bothered about my blood pressure, but otherwise, I'm as healthy as a horse," she replies.

I chuckle, "Glad to hear it. So, what brings you here this afternoon?"

"Wanted to see how you're doing. I haven't heard from you in a long time. How's the girlfriend?" Mrs. Hansen knows all about my roommate situation with Heather.

"I told you, she's not my girlfriend" I reply, blushing lightly.

"If you say so," she replies, smiling at me knowingly, like she can actually listen to what I'm thinking. Does she really know that a girl who really isn't my girlfriend is the one I think about most? Or that the said girl asked me out a few months ago and I turned her down and she is now dating a Greek freaking God. Yeah, you heard right. Tad Tocco, that's his name. He's her Remedial Maths Professor, and a vegan or so I found out when I met them in Zen Palate. That's when I found out she was dating him. Seriously, she didn't even bother telling me. Later, when she asked what I thought of him, I rudely told her that they had nothing in common. Now I really haven't seen her for some time, as she mostly sleeps at his house. Not that I care. Much.

"Well," she continues, "There was this thing Bill got into…"

I sigh, "Yes."

*************************

Later, I'm listening to the police scanner and thinking about her.

**"A burglary committed in the east sixties..." **

_Why hadn't she told me? Most importantly, why am I thinking about that now?_

**"The NYPD has discovered the body of Dr. Owen Veatch in Fischer Hall."**

My head violently slams upward in an almost instinctive reaction.** "The murder is reported to have occurred in the wee hours of the morning"**

Wait, why does the name sound familiar? Oh my god. Wasn't that the name of Heather's boss? I've got to see her.

With that, I get up and leave to see my favorite girl.

**So what do you think? Please, please review. The more you review. the faster I update. Thanx for reading . more jucier stuff in the future.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the wait. Had a crazy week with tests and other stuff. I've edited the earlier chapters because someone said there were mistakes. Sorry about that. I'll try to be careful in the future. And if you think Cooper sounds snappy and like Jordan, its because he misses Heather. Read this chapter to find out **

CHAPTER 2

I am panting when I reach Fischer hall. Well, what do you expect? I had run half the way. The second I arrive on the scene and find Heather, I can't hide my worry. "I came as soon as I heard. Are you okay?" Just at the sight of her I forget all my past anger with her. My heart starts beating so fast in my chest that I'm pretty sure she can hear it.

Before she can reply, somebody goes, "Well, hello there" I turn to see a women who Ihad not noticed before in my eagerness to see H eather. She's wearing very high heels and pencil skirt. She gives a full on head-to-toe stare, almost like I'm from other planet.

"Uh, hi" I say lamely as I look towards Heather for some explanation and back again.

"Muffy Fowler," she introduces herself, sticking out her hand for me to shake. "New York College P ublic Relations. And you are?"

"Uh, Cooper Cartwright. Friend of Heather's." I reply "I was wondering if I could speak with her for a few minutes?"

"Of course," she says and leaves my hand which she was holding for a little too long in my opinion.

"What was that?" I ask Heather, after she leaves, giving Heather a hug.

"That was Muffy," she says "She introduced herself. Remember?""Yeah," I admit, "I thought it might have been a hallucination"

I don't look at her because I just can't. I really cannot explain why not because I don't know that myself. So I settle with looking past her shoulder where the press is at full force, stopping students and asking them questions about Veatch's murder "This is unbelievable. Are you okay" is all I can ask

She looks surprised by my question and says "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

I'm thrown back by her question. I may not be her boyfriend but I can still worry about her, can't I?. I guess she doesn't realize she's the first one I've worryed about in along time.

"Why?" I reply back sarcastically "Gosh, I don't know. Maybe because someone shot your boss in the head this morning?"

She has a thoughtful expression on her face and then smiles at me. That nearly causes my now normal heart to melt. She looks so beautiful when she does that. God what is wrong with me?

"So what do you know about this guy" I ask her, ignoring my madly throbbing heart. "Anyone you know of might have reason to want him dead?"

"No, except Odie" she replies, annoyed. What did I say?"

"Who?" I ask confused.

"Never mind," she says "Look, I don't know. Everyone and his brother has asked me this" This explains her annoyance "If I knew, don't you think I'd have said something?

I barely talked to the guy, Coop. I mean we worked together for a few months and all, but it's not like he was my friend, not like Tom. I mean, besides the whole GSC fiasco, I can't think of a single person who had something against Owen Veatch. He was just bland"

"Bland?" is all I ask. She lost me

"Exactly" she says shrugging "like vanilla. I mean for someone to hate you enough to kill you, you at least have to …. I don't know have done something- something interesting but there was nothing remotely interesting about Owen. Seriously"

"And you don't think any of those characters could have had anything to do with it? I nod towards Sarah and the other GSC's.

She rolls her eyes at that "Puh-lease. Them? They're all like vegetarians. You think one of them could have the guts to shoot some guys in the head? They don't even eat eggs"

"Still, with Veatch out of the way-"

"Nothing changes" she says "The administration still isn't going to budge. If anything the GSC has lost the only voice of reason they had in this crazy mess. Now .." she shudders. "God, Cooper, if there's a strike, there'll be no end to the trouble around here"

I think about it. Well there can't be a murder without motive. "Who stands to benefit if there's a strike?" I ask

"Who stands to benefit if there's a strike? "She repeats "No one. Are you crazy?""Someone always benefits from murder," I say, "Always"

"Well, I don't see who's going to benefit from having three feet of garbage piled everywhere and toilets backed up and no security." She says "Because if the Grad Student Union strikes, the Housekeeping and the Security Unions have to strike out of sympathy as well. It's part of their agreement. This place will be a zoo."

I nod at that "Private sanitation companies will have to pick up the slack. Private security and house keeping companies, as well. Could be exactly what the owners of those companies were waiting for. Little mid year pick- me- up."

"Wait," she says "You think…….you think Owen's murder was a mob hit?""Wouldn't be unheard of," I say, shrugging, "It IS New York City after all"

"But, but….." she says with a horrified expression on her face "I'll never figure out who killed him if it was a mob hit"

I drop my foot from the planter at that. What did she just say? Trust this girl to dive head first in trouble. I mean doesn't she learn from past experience- or near death experiences to be precise. God, I cant let that happen. Not again.

I swing around to grasp her shoulders and press her against the wall. I guess I'm more surprised at my reaction than she is, but I have to talk her out of this one.

"Don't you even think about it," I warn her. Miraculously I don't shout, but I so want to.

I think she gets I'm very serious, because she goes, " God, I was only kidding"

"No, you weren't actually" I say, noticing that her blue eyes have gone very huge. Maybe I'm scaring her, but I don't loosen my grip "And this one, Heather, you're staying out of. This wasn't a student. You didn't even like the guy. This one's not your responsibility."

"Um, okay "she says hesitantly.

I know it's all in vain. She never listens to me or anyone for the matter, so I pester, tightening my grip on her shoulders "I mean it this time, Heather. Stay out of it"

"Cooper" she says irritatedly, obviously getting tired of my seemingly overprotective nature.

"I'm serious, Heather. This guy may have been into stuff you have no idea- no earthly idea about. Do you understand me?"

"Cooper" She repeats, as if saying my name enough times will calm me down. Though I'm not saying it doesn't feel nice to have my name caressed that many times by those pink, luscious lips- Okay, Cooper, stop right there.

"Just let it go. All right? Any thought you might have of solving your boss's murder yourself? Give it up right now."

"Cooper!"

"What?" I say I notice her eyes have become moist so I loosen my grip from her shoulders, thinking maybe I'm hurting her?

She takes a deep breath and says "There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about"

I know good and well what she's going to say. Of course she wants to investigate the murder as she thinks the whole world's problems rests on her shoulder. But this is weird, because I know she doesn't like the guy. Lets face it, since its her unexpected is expected.

"What is it?" I ask"I," she begins nervously "the thing is I-""Heather!"

We both turn our head in the same direction. I realize with a pang that it's the television hater aka Tad Tocco( oh, did I mention that apparently Mr. Perfect doesn't like TV? I mean, how weird is that?)

"Heather" he says with a concerned voice "I just heard. Oh my God, I'm so sorry. You weren't there when it happened, were you?" He pauses, taking me in surprisedly. His eyes narrow ever so slightly in my direction, "Oh hi, Cooper."

"Hi" I reply back. And then I realize that my hand are still on Heather's shoulders and quickly drop them. I hastily take a step back because we were literally nose to nose just a minute before. Now I feel guilty, which is absurd because we are just friends…unfortunately…

"I came as soon as I heard. About your boss, I mean. Looks like they're out in full huh? The vultures," he says shuddering and hands her a bag "Here, I picked up some lunch for us." Bastard.

"Oh, you did? Tad, that's so sweet" she says. Sweet my ass. And what about me? I blew my case and came running to check on her. No such complement my way.

"Yeah, I stopped by the student center and picked up two three-been salads. And a couple of protein shakes. I figured you might need something high in nutrition after the shock you had- and we had that awful breakfast" Tad says putting an arm around her.

I refrain myself from snorting out loud, but with difficulty. And when he puts his arm around her, I get this sudden urge to kick him and real hard. God, what is wrong with me?

"Thank you so much Tad" Heather says. I turn incredulously in her direction. Three months with the guy and she's already a three-been salad girl? I thought she- we hated that kind of stuff.

"Sorry I didn't get you anything, Cooper. I didn't know you were going to be here" Tad says looking at me suspiciously which is understandable because he just saw me with my hands all over his "girlfriend", but what is not understandable is why every time I see them together I get a kick out of it.

Like I'd have eaten that garbage. "Oh, that's okay. I filled up on a three-been salad earlier" I say sarcastically. Which I think he takes in the wrong way by the looks of his grin.

"Oh, and hey, congratulations. On being an uncle, well future uncle" he says

"Excuse me" I say confused out of my mind.

"Jordan and Tania are expecting" Heather explains to me. Okay I must admit I am appalled. I mean, Jordan a father? Is the world going upside down? And how did this happen anyway? Did they forget to use protection or what?

"You're kidding me" I say

"Yeah, apparently their publicist posted it on their websites this morning" she says"Well, that's great" I say "Good for them. I'll have to buy them a rattle or something"

"Yeah" she says and turns to se Tad who is looking at her with his eyebrows raised "Well, we better go eat. Before someone else gets shot" Why does she have to make a joke out of everything? "Yeah, Okay. So let's go eat. See you Coop."

With that they turn away they go away and I slowly make my way back to the office. What is wrong with me, I don't understand? Why was feeling so stung to see Heather with some other guy? I mean, its not like I minded when she was going out with Jordan. So why this hostility towards Tad? As I just open my door I realize belatedly that I am in love with her. And my rotten luck is I realize this only when she had a boyfriend. Perfect boyfriend I amend bitterly.

**So what do think?? Please send your feedbacks. Next chapter is even better**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the tardiness but I really was busy. So here's the third chapter as promised. Hope you all like it. Hint: We'll meet Cooper ex in this.**

**CHAPTER 3**

As I sit later in my office dazed, I think over and over again, I'm in love with Heather.

But that can't be true, I think. Yeah, I like her and everything but love her? Not a chance. But then why can't I stop thinking about her?

What she's my best friend, I counter myself. It's not a crime to think about her, is it?

No, but it's a crime to think about a girl that way if she happens to be someone else's girlfriend.

Oh god why am I talking to myself? I need to get out of here or I'll really go insane. I can't get some work done, not today. I'll get some takeout- Bodega fried chicken or maybe a sandwich from Joe's. Thinking about it brings my mind back to her. We haven't eaten takeout together in a long time and will most certainly not. Okay, I so need to get out.

**************************************

As I'm about to enter Joe's when I hear my name being called

"Cooper?"

I turn around to see myself face to face with none other than my ex girlfriend. Oh no, I groan inwardly, could my day get any better than this?

See me and her- Jessica that is- were going out last year. I don't want to get into the details so long story short she was cheating on me. Anyway I broke up with her but I was really hurt and thought I wouldn't love for a long time. Well I didn't really found anyone who caught my fancy after that. Until now. Argh.

"Cooper Cartwright!" Jessica says pulling me out of my reverie "I don't believe this! Of all the places, bump you into Joe's. So how have you been?"

"Um... good" I say somewhat bleakly "You?"

"Never been better" she replies "would you like a cup of coffee?"

I look at her confused. From what I remember we parted on a sour note, so why this sudden affability. Maybe she senses my unease and says "oh c'mon Cooper. Just I coffee

For old times sake, please"

"Okay then" I say shrugging

Fifteen minutes later I'm sitting opposite her in the coffee shop with my shoulders slightly hitched. If I had to say my body language is very hostile. Conversation is very low and a bit awkward. I mean when we broke up I thought I'd acted hastily but I realize I hadn't even missed her or given a thought or two.

"So I haven't seen you in a long time" Jessica says in a feeble attempt to start conversation. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing" I say "Same old, same old"

She laughs at that "Trust Cooper not to tell anybody anything" she says. I look away from her.

"You still angry with me?" she asks

"Not exactly" I reply

"Could you be more specific?" she asks

I look at her "No I'm not angry with you" I say really meaning it

She seems to relax a bit "Good. So are you seeing someone?"

Apart from seeing her all day in my head. No. "Not exactly" I repeat

"Seriously can't you give a straight answer" she says in a frustrated voice

"No, I'm not seeing anyone" I say trying not to sound too bitter because she doesnot know she's actually rubbing salt on wounds.

"What?" she says surprised "Doesn't it get lonely?"

"Not really. I have a roommate to entertain me" is ay with half a smile

She raises her eyebrows at that "The female kind?" she asks

"The female kind?" I confirm

"Do I know her?"

"Um... you might have heard her name, its Heather wells" I say

Her eyebrows have gone way up at that "As in the ex pop star Heather wells, your brothers' ex?" she asks

"Yes that Heather" I reply annoyed with her for no reason at all "Why?"

"Nothing, she was just one of those people who had everything on a silver platter but was stupid enough to blow it up" she says

Before I realize I'm already on my feet "SHE'S NOT STUPID" I yell "SHE'S SWEET AND HELPFUL AND DON'T YOU SAY MEAN STUFF ABOUT HER" I realize that I've got it really bad for her .

She looks oddly at me. A few other people, I notice, are now staring at me now. But I don't care. Who does she think she is anyway? She doesn't even know Heather.

"Jeez, relax. Sit down will you" she says "I didn't mean to be rude about your girlfriend"

"She's not my girlfriend" I snap

"But you're in love with her" she says. When I don't reply back she goes on "Don't try to deny it, I know it"

I shrug sadly "It doesn't matter, she already has a perfect boyfriend" I say dejectedly

"And you're not?" she asks "The perfect boyfriend I mean"

I laugh humorlessly "if you'd have seen him you'll understand what I'm saying"

Her cell phone beeps. She reads the message and looks up at me apologetically "Sorry but I've got to go"

"Okay" I say disinterestedly

She gets up to leave and I look at my untouched coffee. Before going out she turns and says "And Cooper, tell her before its too late" With that she leaves. Its already too late, I think sadly.

**So what do guys think? Please review more, because it really pleases the writer **


	5. Author's note

**Hi everyone!! Firstly I would like to thank all you guys ****abovetherim,****storycrazy22****,****katydid2,**

**Mrs. Edward Anthony Mas ****Cullen****,****iluvtoread****,****bookwrm121,**

**,****GoodGirlsGoBad****,****  
****ladydisdain91****,****skynerraw****,****who have reviewed really made my day. And I would also like to apologise for the awfully long wait but my computer crashed down and I've been really busy and sorry to disappoint but I won't be able to continue till march coz I have my board exam**

**(this is like a major thing in India) so bear wid me coz my mon doesn't allow me to use the computer for long. But I promise to finish the story soon after that. Thanx again and sorry. Plz tell me if you want me to continue in march…**


	6. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry. I know I promised the chapter in May but I've been really busy with school and coaching but I promise to finish the story really soon. And sorry for all the spelling and grammatical mistakes. Thanx to all those people who reviewed. My beta kind of bailed out on me. My board results coming in a few days! Keeping my fingers crossed. So here's the chapter. One word- Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

I am sitting in my office an hour later going through my mail when guess who barges in (Read: Heather). Just what I need right now when I'm trying-very hard- not to think about her.

"Sarah, I don't think he's going to say yes" Heather says

Sarah just ignores her and looking directly at me says in one breath "Cooper, we need to borrow your car, Sebastian's in jail for Owen's murder but I know he didn't do it. So can we borrow your car, please?"

No," I say.

"Cooper," Sarah insists "You don't understand. This is an emergency. A young man's life may be at stake."

"Take the train," I say without even looking at her.

"Sure," Gavin says. "We could take the train. But how are we supposed to get from the train station to Jamie's house? Huh?"

"Easy, It's called a cab." I say

"I don't even know if they HAVE cabs in Rock Ridge," Sarah cries. "In fact, I very much doubt it fits in with their town plan."

"Tough break, kid," I say. "Guess you're gonna have to rent a car."

"You have to be over twenty-five to rent a car in New York," Gavin points out.

"Well, what do you know? Heather, aren't you over twenty-five?" I say looking up from the Victoria's Secret catalog I'm flipping and my sick mind showing me dirty images of the said girl "Oh, but wait…I believe you and I already had a little talk about you getting involved in this particular murder investigation this morning, didn't we?"

She scowls at me. I know I'm being mean but sometimes I really cant help being the pedantic "You guys," She say to Sarah and Gavin. "Cooper is right. The police don't need our help. We should probably stay out of this." I snort mentally. I know she's only saying this to get me off her back.

"But Sebastian didn't do it!" Sarah shrieks

"Then he has nothing to worry about," I say calmly, handing the Victoria's Secret catalog to Lucy who happily sheds it to pieces in a few minutes. I was never really fond of pets but Lucy has the kind of happy face that's hard not to like. And I love her just as much as I love its owner.

Sarah flops down onto the couch across from the desk and begins to rock back and forth, her gaze fixed on the floor. She appears to be making a slight keening noise. I look at her curiously and realize that I'm not the only one with unrequited love here.

"This…this is bullshit." Gavin says and leaves banging the front door noisily. Kids these days so dramatic, I sigh. But its just as well because that kid gets on my nerves. I'm surprised he's still alive with all the mad stuff he pulls.

Heather always the caretaker call after him "Gavin" Wait! Where are you going?"

He doesn't respond but every drug dealer on the corner waves at her amiably. Seriously, shes friendly even with the drug dealers.

"I don't get it," she asks "Where does he think he's going?"

"Where do you think ?" Sarah says, bitterly, from the couch. "He's going to see her ."

She blink at her confusedly. Did I mention confused is a very good look on her "He is? Why? "

"Why do you think ?" Sarah demands glaring at her "God, when did you get so dense? Are you blind? Jamie Price looks exactly like you . Except, you know. Younger ."

This shuts her up. I watched amused because very few things can render her speechless.

But I can't help feeling a little jealous. How much competition do I have to fight? Although I know Gavin isn't really a competition as Heather only like him like a kid brother. I think.

"Ooookay. So when exactly did we all hop on the train to crazy town?"

"Look. I've got to talk to Sebastian." Sarah says quietly

We both glance at her. Slowly, she raises her gaze from the floor.

"They let them have visitors?" she asks "In jail? Right?"

"With suspected coconspirators in order to get their stories straight?" I tell her, " Yeah, not so much."

Sarah bursts into tears again "How—how c-could you?" she cries. "I never—you have to know I would n-never—" She breaks down into loud, hic-cupping sobs, burying her face into the arm of the sofa.

"What'd I say?" I ask confused. People who say girls are complicated are absolutely right.

"Don't give me that," she hisses "You know exactly what you said. Suspected coconspirators, my ass. Sarah." She cross the room to sink down beside her on the couch. "Sarah, he didn't mean it that way. He didn't mean he thinks you're a coconspirator. He meant that from the prosecutor's perspective, that's how it might seem if you were to ask to see Sebastian right now—"

"Oh, Heather, you're home." Alan says. Oh! did I mention Heather's dad Alan is, or should I say was living with us for a few months. In fact I only invited him to stay with us much to heather displeasure. But I know I did the right thing because she needs all the help she can get. Although she never really fails to point out that I have no one but its different. I walked away from my family but her family abandoned her. I will never forgive Jordan and dad for doing that to her. And he's a really nice guy too.

When he notices Sarah he says gravely "Oh dear. I see this isn't a good time. I did hear the news, you know. About your boss. Such a shame. People do seem to die at an alarming rate at your place of work, Heather. I don't believe in that sort of thing, of course, but if I were a superstitious man, I might almost start to suspect that Fischer Hall is, in fact, cursed." See, I told you he's nice much better than her mom who i never really liked. But he's definitely moving out now, the cardboard box in his hand a clear indication. I cant help but feeling a little guilty for being secretly happy with him moving out. I mean I cant just declare my undying love for his daughter with him there.

"Oh, hello, Lucy," he says. "Not now, dear. We'll have our walk in a little while. I have to get this box uptown. Which reminds me, Heather, when you have a moment, there's something I need to speak to you about. A little business proposal Larry and I have been meaning to discuss with you. It could work out to be quite advantageous for all three of us. It's something I think you'll quite like, actually. But, err, I can see now is not quite the time…"

I look up warily at the mention of business proposal. I'll have to ask him later about it. Seeing Sarah's unstoppable tears he looks at me questioningly.

"My fault," I say "I'm a heartless cad. Insensitive, too."

"Oh," he says, nodding. "Yes, of course. I've always liked that about you. Uh, Heather?"

"Yes, Dad?"

"Tad called. Apparently he's been trying to reach you on your cell phone. He'd like you to call him back. Just wants to see if you're all right, considering…well, all that's happened." My heart gives a mental leap. I know I'm being foolish because she'll talk to him later. He's her _boyfriend_ after all.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Well. I think this will be my last night here at the brownstone. If there are no objections, I'd like to make braised short ribs for dinner for all of you. I have them marinating now. I assume you'll both be home for dinner?"

When we both nod he looks extremely pleased.

"Excellent," he says. "I'll see you around eight o'clock then. You, too, Lucy." To Sarah, he says, "You're welcome to stay for dinner, as well, young lady. Hopefully you'll be, err, feeling better by then. Plenty for everyone. Well. Bye, now."

I look out of the window at the pinkish sky trying to collect my haywire thoughts. So much has happened in one day. But forgetting my non existent love life at the moment i take of my seat from the desk and boot up my computer looking up for information on Sebastian. Blumenthal because I have a feeling Sarah is hiding something from us.

"I had nothing to do with Owen's murder." Sarah says glowering at me with obvious hatred

"I didn't say you did," I say still not taking my eyes off the screen. A quick glance on his bio tells me that the kid is clean. Not even a over speeding ticket. I know these information are not for public display but I'm good at my job.

"You called me a coconspirator!" Sarah cries.

"What Heather said," I say.

"It's true, Sarah," Heather chimes. "They're not going to let you talk to Sebastian. I doubt he's even allowed to have visitors, aside from his lawyer. Besides, he's probably not even in Manhattan anymore. He's probably at Rikers by now."

"Rikers!" Sarah gasps.

"The Tombs," I correct her." They'll have transferred him to Manhattan Detention Center from the Sixth Precinct by now. Or maybe not. He'll go to Rikers in the morning, for sure, though."

"He can't," Sarah says alarmed "He can't go to Rikers. You don't understand. He has asthma! He has allergies!"

Now I'm really pissed. I spin my chair angrily to face her.

"Okay," I growl, "That's it. I've had it up to here with this bullshit, Sarah. You tell me what the fuck is going on, or you get out of my house. No"—when Sarah looks at her Heather appealingly—"don't look at Heather. You look at me. Tell me, or get out. I'm giving you until the count of three. One."

"He didn't do it!" Sarah exclaims

"I know he didn't do it. Tell me how you can prove it. Two."

"Because I just know! I know him!"

"That's not good enough for the DA to drop the charges, Sarah. Three. Get the fuck—"

"He couldn't have done it because Owen Veatch was shot from outside the building," Sarah shouts. "And I can prove Sebastian was inside Fischer Hall at the time Owen was killed!"

"How can you possibly do that?" Cooper demands.

"Because," Sarah says flushing," I…I signed him in, the night before."

"You what?"

"She signed him in," Heather interrupts crossing the room to sit beside her "The sign-in logs, at the security desk. All guests to the building have to be signed in, and leave a piece of ID with the guard. What time did you sign Sebastian out this morning, Sarah?"

"Late. After breakfast. It was like eight forty-five."

"After the murder could have taken place. Don't you see?" She tells me "That proves he couldn't have done it. The guard wouldn't have let him out of the building without signing out. He couldn't have done it."

I frown at this because if that was the case then why didn't the kid just tell the cops so? When I voice my thoughts out loud Sarah replies sadly "Because he…he was protecting someone."

"Who?" Heather asks "Who could he possibly—"

"Me, all right?" Sarah says her eyes glued to the floor. "He's…he was protecting me."

I sigh. Maybe Sebastian really did like her. "And here I thought chivalry was dead."

"It's not like that," Sarah says quickly, her cheeks crimson again. "We're not—we've never—"

"But, Sarah—" Heather looks at her oddly "Then why else could he be protecting you?"

"I…I'd rather not say," Sarah says. "Can't we just bring him the sign-in sheets? Detective Canavan, I mean?"

"What were you doing all night," I ask, "if you weren't having carnal knowledge of one another? I mean, if you'll excuse my curiosity? Because I can assure you, Canavan will ask."

"No, we can't just bring him the sign-in sheets," Heather says impatiently. "I want to know. What's Sebastian protecting you from, Sarah? What—"

"And were you actually with him at eight o'clock?" I interject. "You said you signed him out at eight forty-five. But were you with him the entire time from when you signed him in the night before until you signed him out this morning?"

"Would you two stop talking at the same time?" Sarah shouts exasperated, " It's so frustrating! You're like my PARENTS!"

This stops us both for a minute as we stare at each others. But this observation makes my mind wander to small kids with blond hair and beautiful blue eyes running around. _Stop it! Don't even think about it._

"No, I wasn't with him the whole time," Sarah says. "And it isn't anyone's business what we were doing—"

"But, Sarah," Heather says "You know that when you sign someone in, it's your responsibility to stay with them the whole—"

"You think you can waltz into the Sixth Precinct and tell them something is none of their business when they ask?" I ask excitedly "Because I really want to be there when you do that."

"The coffeemaker!" Heather says looking at Sarah accusingly.

Both Sarah and I turn to stare at her. Could she be more cryptic than this, seriously? but I notice that Sarah looks a little edgy.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she says nervously.

"Oh yes, you do," She says. "The storage room. Where we sat while we were waiting for the forensics team to get through with our office. I thought the guys from housekeeping were using it as a break room. There was a sleeping bag in there. And a coffeemaker. Someone has obviously been crashing in there. But it wasn't the building staff. It's Sebastian, isn't it? You've been signing Sebastian in and letting him live there illegally, haven't you? Haven't you? "

Sarah shudders and buries her face in her hands, her actions telling me that Heather is right

"No wonder Sebastian didn't tell the cops where he was when Owen bit couldn't! Because he knew he'd get you in trouble, and you'd lose your job for letting a student live in the building illegally. Sarah! What were you thinking? Have you lost your mind?" Heather demands of her

"It's not Sebastian's fault!" she cries glaring at Heather. "It was my idea! And it was all the stupid Housing Department's fault in the first place! He requested a roommate who kept kosher! And what did he get? A California surfer who checked off kosher because it was the more expensive meal plan and he thought that meant the food would be better! He didn't even know what kosher was. And then when Sebastian went to his hall director to ask for a room change, he was told there was nothing available. What was he supposed to do? Compromise his religious values?"

"No," I say. "Apparently he preferred to compromise your job instead."

Sarah starts hyperventilating but Heather offers her an old Starbucks sack, a big feat in this mess, and a few moments later she's breathing normally again.

"I guess I'm the biggest idiot in the world, aren't I?" Sarah says wistfully

"Not the biggest," I say

"We don't have to tell them how long you let him stay there," Heather says. "We can just say it was for that one night."

"No." Sarah shakes her head, "I was the one who was blinded by love. Not even real love, because it's not as if he cares about me as anything more than a friend. Like a guy like that ever could love a girl like me."

"Stranger things, have happened. Especially after a night or two in the Tombs. He might emerge with a new appreciation for the fairer sex in general." I say warily

"I abused my power as a resident hall graduate assistant," Sarah says giving no inclination that she heard me. "I lied, and took advantage of my sign-in and key privileges. I'll turn myself in."

"Not for nothing," I say. "But to whom? Your boss is dead."

"Yeah," I say. "And my inclination is to chalk it up to temporary insanity. Spring fever, as it were."

"I'll never speak to him again," Sarah says. "After we've turned over the sign-in log and I've given my deposition. And the GSC has gotten the president's office to cave to all of our demands. And I've found him safe but affordable housing elsewhere. And made sure he's received proper psychiatric counseling for whatever post-traumatic stress he might suffer from all of this."

"That's the spirit," I says, encouragingly.

"Of course," Sarah says, as the three of us head back toward Fischer Hall to pick up the sign-in sheets and take them over to Detective Canavan's office, thus speeding the release of the man with whom Sarah claims most emphatically to no longer be in love with. "It would be much better if we could just figure out who really did kill Owen. Not just for Sebastian," she adds. "But so everything could go back to normal."

Heather and I look at each other." Yes," She says. "It would."

**A little boring I know but coming chapters are more interesting. I promise **

**R&R plz . I took time out of my insane schedule.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the great reviews. They we're really appreciated. Now here's the fifth chapter(total of 10). Try not to judge too harshly…**

**Chapter 5**

I am looking for a cab to take us back home an hour later after our "little visit" to sixth precinct which turned out to be quiet useless. Detective Canavan was extremely bored during Sarah's recital. The sign up sheets moreover proves that he was on crime seen at the time of murder and gave the NYPD a strong case as Canavan maintains anybody can easily slip out, shoot the dorm director and sneak back in.

When he mentioned a handgun found in Sebastian's murse Sarah scoffs "Handgun?. Don't be ridiculous. Sebastian doesn't own a gun. He's a pacifist. He believes violence is never the answer. It doesn't solve anything."

Detective Canavan snorts at this. "A pacifist who carries around an unlicensed thirty-eight."

"Look," Heather says to a slightly shaken Sarah. "It's going to be all right. I'm sure he's gotten in touch with his parents by now. They'll get him a good lawyer. He'll get arraigned, they'll post bail, and he'll be out by tomorrow morning."

I start to say that Detective Canavan would never let his prime and only suspect out but she gives me a "don't-say-anything- look" and I close my mouth.

"I know," Sarah says softly.

"And he'll be all right overnight in the detention center," Heather says. "Detective Canavan will make sure he gets his inhaler. And his Allegra-D."

"I know," Sarah repeats.

I raise my eyebrows at Heather sensing something is amiss. Why is she so quiet? Maybe she's going into shock? When I finally hail a cab she still doesn't move, lost in her own little world. I watch amusedly as Heather pinches a catatonic Sarah.

"Oww!" Sarah shrieks, jumping and rubbing her arm. "What'd you do that for?"

"What's the matter with you?" Heather demands. "You just found out the love of your life's a big fat phony. Why aren't you hyperventilating? Or at least crying?"

"What are you talking about?" Sarah says. "Sebastian's not the love of my life. And he's NOT a phony."

"A pacifist who carries a thirty-eight?" I ask disbelievingly, holding open the door of the cab. "You don't find that a bit hypocritical?"

"God, don't you see?" Sarah crackles. "It's so obvious. Someone planted that gun on him."

Heather looks at me for some explanation but I shrug helplessly. "Sarah, what are you talking about?" she asks

"It's clearly a conspiracy," Sarah explains to us slowly as if we are retarded not to get it , "A setup by the president's office. I don't know how they did it, but you can be sure they're behind it. Sebastian would never carry a gun. Someone must have slipped it into his bag."

"Washington Square West and Waverly," I tell the cabdriver, "I gotta hand it to you, kid." I tell Sarah. "That's a new one. A conspiracy by the New York College president's office. Very creative."

"Laugh all you want," Sarah says turning her face towards the window. "But they're going to be sorry come morning. Very sorry."

"What do you mean, they're going to be sorry?" I ask her. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, Don't worry about it." Sarah says innocently. Too innocently.

I try to check my laughter, but failing. It's funny what love can do to a person. Although I haven't actually met the kid but I'm not convinced he killed Veatch. It seems a bit far fetched. I'm guessing the college is going to get some trouble from the GSC soon.

"But what could she mean we're going to be sorry?" Heather asks me as we make our way to the front door. "What could she be up to?"

"I don't know." I answer. "But it seems to me if she gets out of hand you have a good bargaining tool with the fact that she was letting that kid live illegally in your building. Just threaten to rat her out." Yeah right, like she's ever going to do that.

"Oh, Coop," I say. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" I ask not at all surprised. "You're too soft on them, Heather. What was that whole thing earlier, with my car? Did you really think there was a chance in hell I was going to let them borrow it?"

"No," she says. "But you're one to talk. What was that other whole thing in your office earlier, where you were swearing at Sarah, and telling her to get the fuck out? Like you were really going to throw her out. You wouldn't throw a cockroach out of there. Obviously."

Hey, not fair. I clean my office... from time to time, when it needs cleaning. She's making my office sound like a place for insect infestation. Which I admit grudgingly is probably what it is. Note to self: Clean the place. Girls don't like messy guys. I bet Tad has everything in pristine order.

"Heather, you might not have noticed, but she was completely lying to us." I say finally getting the door unlocked. "Do you think we'd have ever gotten the truth out of her if I'd coddled her the way you do?"

Her cell phone rings. Since I'm way taller than her I see Tad is calling and where she send the call to- voice mail. HA!

"Trouble in paradise?" I raise my eyebrows and keeping the glee out of my voice. God please tell me they had a fight. I promise to go to church everyday. Okay every Sunday.

"No," she says. "I just don't feel like talking to him at the moment. The point is, you didn't have to be that mean to her…"

I turn to look at her. "Yes, actually, Heather, I did. Sometimes, if you want to get to the truth, you have to push people. It may not be pretty, but it works."

"Well, we're just going to have to agree to disagree," she says. "Because I think you can be nice to people and get the same results."

"Yeah," I snort. "In four years."

"Sarah's conscience would have gotten the better of her sooner or later," she says. "Way sooner than four years. Try four minutes. Which is exactly what happened. And oh my God, what is that smell?"

Until now I wasn't paying much attention but now as I inhale I realize what she's talking about .Whatever is cooking has to be delicious because my mouth is watering just by smelling it.

"That," I say, "is the succulent odor of your dad's braised short ribs."

"My God." She says. "That smells delicious."

"Yeah, well, better enjoy it while you can, 'cause this is the last time we're gonna get to experience it."

"Shut up," She says. "He's only moving uptown. He's not dying."

"You're the one who couldn't stand having him around," I remark "I was perfectly content to let him live here forever." Okay, that is an over exaggeration. Sure I like the man but it becomes a bit awkward when half the time you're having inappropriate thoughts about his daughter. _All right most of the time._

"Come on." She asks incredulously. "Forever? All that yoga and those aromatherapy candles didn't bother you? What about the flute playing?"

"When I got to come home to dinners like this? Perfectly forgivable."

"There you are," Alan calls us from the kitchen "Stop bickering, you two, and hurry up. Dinner's ready. You're late!"

"Hello," He says as we enter. "So glad you could make it." The dinner table is already set. I wonder how he waited for us to get home without touching anything. I mean, I wouldn't have.

"Sorry we're late. We had to take Sarah to the police station. It turns out she…"

She stops abruptly when she sees that we're not alone. I notice for the first time who's graced us with his company. Non other than Jordan Cartwright. Who do all bad things have to happen in one day?

"Heather!" Jordan says, raising a glass of wine in our direction. "Cooper! Did you hear the news? I'm gonna be a daddy!"

I am having a major headache. 1 and the only reason: Jordan Cartwright. He's playing his new demo as I'm transporting him back to his penthouse. I pity the eardrums of the people who will buy it. And it goes without saying that I'm not really fond of the present company. Well none of my family for that matter. Gramps was probably the only one I got along with. Born with a silver spoon dangling from their over privileged mouth the rest are all a bunch of slackers. Just because I wanted to land on my two feet they see me aka the "black sheep of the family" beneath them. Not that I care I'm happy on my own anyways.

Jordan is staring at me for the past few minutes. I finally turn towards him.

"What?" I say irritated

"Nothing" he mumbles but continues staring

"Spit it out" I say through gritted teeth. I get really irked when people hide things from me.

"You're in love with her" he states.

I stiffen at that. Am I really that transparent? Some detective I am. I hope Heather didn't notice too. God! How embarrassing! "What gave you that idea?" I ask keeping my voice neutral.

"I'm not stupid." he says. _Really?_ I want to ask, but I stop myself. "I saw how you were staring at her the whole night" he continues.

"Gaping, actually" he corrects with a smirk.

"You're point?" I ask hoping to get him off my back. I have absolutely no desire to discuss my love life or lack thereof with Jordan, even though we're on a truce.

"Why haven't you told her?" he says ignoring my question "That you love her"

"I haven't because-" I say aggravated "she already has a boyfriend. And what does it matter to you?"

He ignores my question again "She does?" he asks surprised

"And you do admit you love her" he adds. He has a thoughtful expression on his face. I look at him bemused, since when did he care so much about my life? Maybe he's not that bad I seem to think.

"But she likes you" he says simply as if commenting on today's weather not my tangible and non existent love life.

"How do you know that?" I ask, hoping not to sound too eager but failing miserably.

"Well… just the way she talks about you, admiring… idolizing even" he says still thoughtful. "Maybe she's trying to make you jealous?"

"No" I shake my head sadly. I wish.

"Is he, the boyfriend good looking?" he asks "I'm sure you're way better than him"

"I am?"

"Duh! You are my brother after all" he says. I smile at that. I marvel at how we're having a normal conversation just like any two brothers. Funny last time we talked was when I was transporting him after another drunken night. Déjà vu anyone.

I sigh remembering how she looked that night. I always considered her pretty but that was the first time I saw her a s sexy. Recalling her in a mini skirt, I can barely keep my fantasies at bay. Why did I tell her that I didn't want to be her rebound guy? Why am I such a big moron? Maybe she likes me… a little. She did ask me out after all. Ha! Wishful thinking. She was probably just checking if I'm not gay or something.

"You better not Cheat on her too" Jordan says ruefully, bringing me out of my dreamland.

"I won't" I assure him "But aren't you forgetting something? Oh that's right. WE'RE NOT DATING"

"Oh you will be soon" he says

"Like you didn't" I say sarcastically.

"And I feel bad about it. She's a nice girl and she didn't deserve that. And I don't want my brother to do that too" he says

I stare at him "I won't. Ever" I promise.

He relaxes and says in a small voice not meeting my gaze anymore "And I'm sorry. For every thing ever said to you" no I know this must really be a dream.

"Jordan, you're really drunk" I sigh.

"Yeah, I am" he says "But I really mean it. I never really treated you as my elder brother and well… to tell you the truth, I was kinda jealous of you"

"Jealous? Why?" I ask shocked.

"You never took the crap dad gave and you had the guts to refuse him. Something which I'll never have" he says wistfully "I always wanted to be like you"

Did Jordan just apologize to me? Wow this is real growth on his part. Maybe the world is really going to end in 2010 or it's just the liqueur speaking. Perhaps my future nephew/niece is not so unfortunate in his parentage.

"You'll be a great father" I tell him truthfully.

"Really?" he asks

"Yeah"

His eyes fill with tears at this. Aren't the women hormonal during the pregnancy?" We're here" I say hurriedly before he starts bawling his eyes out. I don't think I would be able to handle that.

"I'll see you late" he says getting out of the car and shuts the door not before adding "Tell her. Trust me she likes you."

I sigh frustrated. Why does everybody keep telling me that? And since when did Jordan become an expert on girl's feelings. But, I admit grudgingly, he did date her for ten years so he would know. I'll talk to her tomorrow, I promise myself before starting the car and making my way home.

**So what do you think? Did I make Jordan too nice? But he is going to be a father and he has to grow sometime. Press the nice green button at the bottom of the page and review. **


	8. Chapter 6

**Hello people. I'm back. But I'm really sad with just three reviews. Please review and tell me what you really think. Anyways enough with my complaining and here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 6 **

I wake up early the next day. What's new? I was always an early riser. Mornings are the best part of the day and I enjoy the peace and quiet which is nearly impossible any other time in this city.

Yesterday night was truly torturous. Jordan's words were going through my mind again and again making me restless. What if it's too late? What if she doesn't like me? And even dream land wasn't a relief with my dreams filled with her. Naked. God I'm such a perv.

Since I don't have any appointment for an hour I'm sitting on my desk doing practically nothing. Well okay not nothing I'm making a list of the pros and cons. I know it's stupid but its not that I've anything better to do. It's not like I'm plucking flower petals and going "she loves me, she loves me not…" Yet.

I glance at the list I've made so far

Pros-

She's smart

Funny

Beautiful

Helpful

Brave

Great legs. _Sigh. God I really am I a sicko_

Cons-

She loves trouble

Most importantly she already has a boyfriend

Great! I can't think of a single bad thing about her. So much for my stupid list. What am I going to do? I can't loose her. It's not like I ever had her. I have to tell her how I feel. Granted she might laugh at my face but at least ill know how she feels about me. I won't be going crazy talking to myself. If she says no, I can't bear the thought, maybe we can be friends. Although heaven knows I would never want to be just friends with her.

After my morning appointment I'm glued to my chair, not moving an inch even when my stomach is growling at me. I hear a quiet knock on my door. Who could it be at this time? Its lunch time and I don't have any other appointments today. I look up to see the object of my ramblings walk in all hot and bothered.

"I need a ride to Westchester. Gavin's in jail," Heather says. Its funny what love can do to you. The next thing I spring to my feet and grab the keys and we're on our way in under a minute.

We're quit for most part of the journey. It's not an awkward kind of silence, just soothing. We should have already reached there but I'm driving at a slow rate because my car is a senior citizen. I'm aware that the drivers passing by are giving us rude gestures but I really don't mind. Since it was my first car I'm really attached to it. It's given me company during the most boring stakeouts. I know its weird to think of your car as your companion but that's what she is to me.

"I don't get it," she say finally breaking the silence, as we cruise up the Hutchinson River Parkway.

"What don't you get?" I ask.

"When Sarah and Gavin asked you yesterday if you'd drive them to Rock Ridge, you said no. But when I told you I needed to get up there, you couldn't grab the keys fast enough." She raises her eyebrows speculatively. "What gives?"

"Do you think there's a distance I wouldn't go," I ask, "for a chance to see that kid in the slammer?" I can drive to china for you, sweetheart. And the fact that Gavin was caught with his pants down is just an added plus.

She rolls her eyes at me. When I look at her again her gaze is fixed on my arms on the gear. I've rolled back the sleeves of my shirt almost up to my elbows showing the dark hair on my arms. I hope she doesn't finds my hands gross.

"Why are you staring at my fingers?" I ask her curiously.

"I just d-don't," she stutters, turning to face me. "D-don't understand how Sebastian could have shot Owen. I mean, I saw Sebastian right after the murder. Like a couple hours after. And he was joking around. There's no way he could have done it. No way he's that good of an actor."

"Ah. So you're going for the old just-because-he-had-the-murder-weapon-on-him-doesn't-mean-he-did-it defense," I say with a shrug. "Well, it's an oldie, but goodie. But I suppose someone else could have shot the guy and slipped the gun in Sebastian's bag…"

"Exactly!" she says animatedly. "That has to be what happened. So that means it has to have been someone with whom Sebastian came into contact yesterday morning, sometime between the murder and his arrest. Which," she says sullen now, "could've been a million and a half people. I'm sure he was all over campus, between his classes, his GSC stuff, and everything else Sebastian is into. I saw him in the chess circle in the park with Sarah and all those reporters. Any one of those homeless guys in there could've walked up and slipped anything they wanted into that bag, and he never would've noticed. No one would've."

"Well, I'm sure his lawyers are on it," I tell her.

"Don't they need to find, I don't know, gunpowder residue on his hands?" she wants to know. "And witnesses?"

"He's got motive," I tell her surprised that she knows this. She's much more smart than I give her credit "And the murder weapon. And no alibi. The DA's probably thinking this one's pretty open-and-shut."

"Right. Except for one thing," she complains. "Sebastian didn't do it."

Her cell phone rings and she makes a face on seeing the caller ID. She picks it up tentatively and the person on the line gets down to business at once yelling at her, although I cant make out what.

"I had to go," she murmurs. "I didn't want to get into it right then."

She's now holding the phone away from her head, but I still cant make out what the other person is saying .I fumble with the tape deck leaning forward a little. I know its wrong to eavesdrop, but I'm really curious what she did to make the person so mad.

"I'm not going to Rock Ridge to bail him out," she cries lowering her voice so that I cant hear, which perks the curiosity even more. "I'm just going there to talk to him. Besides you're the one who brought the bridal magazines over. Plus, he hasn't even asked me yet. All he said was that he had something he wanted to—"

BRIDAL MAGAZINES? Please tell me God I misheard. But they've been going out for three months for Pete's sake!

"Funny you should mention that," she says

Have you ever felt that everything is going in slow motion, because that's how I'm feeling right now. I keep my gaze on the road barely aware of my surroundings due to the ringing in my ears. A truck driver is honking at me impatiently and i wave at him distractedly. Maybe this is all a dream and I'll wake up still in my bed.

"No, I'm not on a boat," I say.

"It's just a truck. I'm on the highway. Patty, this isn't really the best time to have this conversation—"

She starts making noises with her mouth. Under other circumstances i would have been highly amused. "What's that, Patty? You're breaking up. Uh-oh, can't hear you at all now, must be passing through a no-cell-tower zone, gotta go, bye."

"Tad asked you to marry him?" I ask as when she hangs up.

"God!" she says frustrated. "No! Okay?"

"Then why did you say that Patty brought you a bunch of bridal magazines?"

"Because everyone is jumping the gun," she says cringing. "Ouch. I didn't mean to use the word gun . It's just that the other day, Tad said he has something he wants to ask me, but only when the timing is right." He's going to ask her to MARRY him! Of coarse he does, you idiot. Did you expect him to be as stupid as you?

"But I'm sure it's nothing, I never should have mentioned it to anyone, especially Tom , who has the biggest mouth in the known universe , and—"

"You guys have only been going out for a couple of months," I say trying to keep myself calm.

"Yeah," she say. "But. You know."

"No," I say sardonically. "I don't know. What's happening to you? Who are you supposed to be now? Britney Spears? My brother's happily married and popping out sprog now, and you can't stand to get left behind, or something? What's next? You're going to get yourself knocked up, too?"

"Excuse me," she says, clearly offended. Great Cooper! Way to win your girl. Now she must think I'm a childish fiend. "I didn't say I was saying yes. I don't even know that's what he's asking. Maybe he's just asking me to move in with him, or something."

"And you think that's a good idea?" I demand. "To move in with your math professor? Who doesn't even own a TV? Or eat anything except tofu-covered bean strips dipped in wheat germ dust?"

"You don't even know what you're talking about," she points. "There isn't even such a food as what you just described. But if there was, you might want to look into trying it. Because it might do you some good, judging by all the fast-food wrappers I see lying around your office. When is the last time you had your cholesterol checked? Your heart is probably a ticking time bomb."

"Oh, excuse me, were those your carefully constructed Giada De Laurentiis–inspired Nutella Chips Ahoy! Macadamia Brittle ice cream sandwiches I saw in the freezer last night?"

She glares at me. "Oh my God, if you ate one—"

"Oh, I ate one, all right, I ate them all ." I say childishly

"Cooper! I made those especially for—"

"For what? For you and Tad ? You have got to be kidding me. He wouldn't touch one of those hydrogenated fat-wiches if you served it to him on his favorite Frisbee with a big side of babaganoush."

"Now you're just being mean," she remarks. I know she right, one hundred percent. I'm whining is what I'm doing. Way to go man. I'm sure she'll really like you now. Not "And that's not like you. What, exactly, is your problem with Tad? Or your problem with me and Tad, to be exact?"

"I don't have a problem with Tad ," I say failing to keep the contempt to myself. "Or with you and Tad. I just don't think, as a friend, your moving in with him is the best idea."

"Oh, you don't?" she asks "Why?" What am I doing? Why cant I keep my mouth shut and behave like a mature adult? She must be thinking what a big jerk I am.

"Because the whole thing just has disaster written all over it." I'm a little old fashioned about marriage. I don't believe in having a strings of marriages, but just to one person with whom I can spend the rest of my life with. And now that I've finally found her she's marrying someone else.

"For what reason? Just because he's a vegetarian and I'm not? People with different values end up together all the time, Cooper. And the TV thing—I'm not convinced it's a deal breaker. He just doesn't know what he's missing. He still watches movies, you know."

"Oh yeah?" I snort "Do they all have hobbits in them?" I cant believe she's defending him. Next what? Is she going to turn into a vegan too?

"God, what is wrong with you?" she asks. "You are being such a d—"

Her cell phone rings again and she picks it up more warily this time. "Oh, Hi Larry."

Larry Mayer? Her dad's new business partner. Nut why would he be calling her? Maybe just to talk or something. But then it hits me. Alan had mentioned 'a little business proposal' to her. New job equals new home which equals her moving out. How much bad news can a man take in one day? Isn't it bad enough that I'm loosing her to a myopic vegan? Does God really hate me?

I miss out rest of the conservation . I try to keep my best poker face when she looks at me

"Larry, I'm going to have to call you back," she says. "I'm right in the middle of something at the moment, something work-related. Bye"

"So," I ask when she hangs up. "Tell me."

"Believe me," she says. "You don't want to know. I wish I didn't even know."

"Oh," I say seriously. "I think I do want to know. Do I need to start looking for a new housemate…and a new bookkeeper?"

"I…I don't know. When I do, you'll be the first to know. I swear." She says hesitantly.

I don't know what to say so I settle for saying nothing at all. Since I'm no longer paying attention to the road I miss the police station drive past it. "Damn!" I mutter frustradly, and not for just not paying attention.

After parking the car in the almost empty parking lot we get inside the just as deserted police station. I spot the chief himself eating chicken wings and Gavin behind the bars not far behind him.

"There she is," Chief O'Malley says. "Heather Wells herself! I'd recognize that hair anywhere. But you've put on a few, hey, honey? Well, who among us hasn't?"

"HEATHER!" Gavin yells wrapping his sticky fingers around the bars. Idiot

"Hey, there," Chief O'Malley deplores. "Don't you be getting that special sauce all over everything. I just had the rookie clean in there yesterday."

"Damn, I forgot my camera." I say delightedly.

"Heather, I'm so glad you're here." Gavin says. Of coarse you are. "Listen, Jamie says she's sure it wasn't Sebastian who shot Dr. Veatch. She had an appointment with him yesterday because he was going to help her lodge a formal complaint about a New York College staff member who made unwanted sexual advances toward her. That's why she got scared and ran home—she thinks it's her fault he got shot. She thinks it was that person who shot him, before he could lodge the complaint—and that she's next."

. "Who was it?" she asks him eagerly. "Simon Hague?"

"No. Some guy the college just hired. Some guy named Reverend Mark."

"Reverend Mark?" she repeats incredulously.

"Yeah", Gavin confirms.

To say that she looks skeptical would be an understatement. And from the looks of her face I can make out that she doesn't believe what Gavin is saying and just where she plans to go now. Uh huh.

**Just two words- Please Review. Oh and I was thinking about writhing a one shot between Heather and cooper. Tell me if you want to read it. Hint: its based years later and H&C have broken up. Will they be united? If you want them to be together tell me or ill be real cruel and let her be with someone else. **


	9. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys for all the great reviews. Sorry but there will be a little wait for the next chapter, but I'll try to update it soon. Review it after reading!**

**CHAPTER 7**

I'm sitting in my car calling one of the many bail bondsmen that I know to post Gavin's bail. As tempting as it sounds, I don't think Heather would like Gavin to spend the night in jail. And to top it all I was mad at her for getting involved in this all over again even after I warned her. I'll have to talk to her again, but that'll have to wait for now.

God pick up the phone, will ya? Ugh! Why can't you find someone when you really need them? After a little while a give up and go inside the PD to see that she's returned with another girl who can only be Jamie. Clearly Sarah was totally exaggerating. Sure they both have blond hair but that's where the resemblance ends. Her eyes are darker shade of blue, which almost look green in the dark. God stop lusting, you fool.

Seeing her distracted I walk over to Chief O' Malley and ask quietly "Would a personal check be alright?"

"Yes " he says brightly, looking over at Heather "But just this once"

After our second visit to the police station (in two days, new record!) I drop them all to Fischer Hall. I could tell Heather, like me was less than convinced by Detective Cananvan's words 'to look into Halstead's whereabouts'. Don't get me wrong, he's a great Detective and all but he's a bit of a tool. He seemed convinced that he'd already caught his murderer.

But my mind had other pressing concerns now and is having a game of tug of war of its own. "Hold on a minute," I say grabbing onto her hands. Her small warm hands fit easily into my big ones. This simple touch makes my heart leap in my chest. Seriously the way I'm reacting, I would have guessed I'm back in eighth grade. "So you're gonna PNG Halstead. Then what are you going do?"

"I don't know," she says "My job, I guess? Payroll's due soon. I gotta send a reminder to the kids to fill out their time sheets."

"That's not what I meant," I say. "And you know it." _Are you going to move in with him or not?_

"Don't worry," she says, not looking at me. It's a good thing because I'm blushing, yes actually blushing now. "I'm not going to start investigating Dr. Veatch's murder on my own. I totally got the message yesterday, with the whole Mafioso thing."

I was relieved, I truly was but as I said before I have more pressing concerns now. "That's not what I mean, either."

"Well, if you mean am I going to go over to the college chapel and pretend I have a soul that needs unburdening, and request Reverend Mark as the only guy to whom I can unburden it, in the hopes that he'll try to feel me up so I can report him to the board of trustees myself," she says annoyed, "I'm not going to do that, either, because I have to have at least a little face time in my office today, or risk losing my job."

"I'm not talking about that, either," I say frustrated

She studies my face because I know I'm not making any sense now. Although I can't make out what she's thinking because I'm busy looking past her. I chicken out at the last moment. What if she rejects me? I don't think I can handle that right now. I leave her hands and turn away from her. Whoever said being a man was easy?

"You better go," I say wryly "Payroll's waiting."

"Um. Yeah. I guess I better. Thanks for driving me up to Rock Ridge and for all your help with Gavin and Jamie and everything…"

"I guess you were right all along," I say half smiling at that. "He's not such a bad kid, after all."

She looks astonished. I guess I didn't make my resentment a secret. Before I can add anything, somebody calls her. We both turn around to see Sarah standing there nervously. I raise my eyebrows at her skirt and high heels. "Uh…see you at home, Heather," I say. She looks nice, really nice. Well at least some of us are trying to change our single status.

"Um…bye," she says amazed as she gets out of the car. I shake my head amusedly and pull out of the driveway.

I arrive home to find a Fed- Exed box in front of the door. I pick it up curiously and open it to see what's inside. I smile and get to work on it almost immediately. I'll surprise her tonight with it, I think happily. I mean I can do it. It's just three simple words, right? Wrong! The three most difficult words in the English language.

An hour later I'm eating takeout in the kitchen when the door slowly opens. "Oh Cooper" Alan says "You're home"

"Yeah" I say

"I just took Lucy out to a walk seeing as Heather will be late" he goes on.

I nod "Yeah" _Wow, neat! Way to impress the in- laws_. I smile when I see Lucy examining the back door suspiciously.

"So" he says "I guess I'll see you around."

"Did you guys offer Heather a job?" I blurt out.

"Yes I did" he says surprised that I know about it "It's a great opportunity for both of us, especially Heather. She can finally quiet the job at Fischer Hall."

"Yeah" I say numb. This is like living through your worst nightmares. But I realize he's right. It was selfish of me for her to stay here, with me. Of coarse it's a great opportunity. I'd overheard her many times and I thought she was awesome. I should be happy, for her. And the plus size is that I wouldn't have to worry myself to death that she's in danger.

"So you wont be really seeing me around then" I say ruefully.

He looks at me curiously and I note for the first time that his eyes are exactly the same shade as hers. My cell phone rings. It's Tom. I pick up speculatively

"Hi Cooper" he say "Listen, Heather told me to tell you that she'll be a little latte Its Veatch's memorial service today"

"Oh okay"

"And she has to say a few words" he says clearly delighted.

"What! Really?" I exclaim.

"You're reaction was even worse than her" he teases "So ill talk to you later, okay. Bye"

"Bye" I say putting the phone down." That was Tom. They're holding Veatch's memorial service tonight." I explain to Alan "Heather's supposed to be speaking"

He grins "She had a stage fright when she was a kid, you know. I wonder if she still has it. "

"Only one way to find out" I say evasively.


	10. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone I'm back. Thank you all for the nice reviews and don't forget to do it again after reading this chapter. **

**CHAPTER 8**

Isn't it just ironical that the person who supposedly killed you is now giving your eulogy. Nice.

"Who was Dr. Owen Veatch?" Reverend Mark asks. Easy the man you killed to save your job "I'll tell you who Dr. Owen Veatch was. Dr. Owen Veatch was a man of conviction. Strong conviction. Owen Veatch was a man who had the courage to stand up and say no ."

"That's right. Owen Veatch said no to this college campus becoming a place of divisiveness. Owen Veatch said no to New York College being held hostage by any one group who maintained their beliefs were more correct than any other's. Owen Veatch just said no …"

I'm hardly even listening to him. I scan the gymnasium, but I haven't spotted her. The only familiar person I see sitting three row in front of me is the only one I wished to avoid. Just why did he have to come? Couldn't he have stayed home just this once? But he is her _boyfriend_.

"And this man, this professional educator, who believed so strongly in his convictions, who strived to make this campus a safe, fair, learning environment for everyone," Reverend Mark goes on, "this man lost his life for his job—a job he dedicated more than half his years to—to the young people of this country. He was there for our children, for over twenty years." I notice that he's young and extremely good looking. I wonder what he did to hush up his early fiascos I read a little earlier. Probably screwed the trustees.

"Revered and admired for his gift of communicating with the youths of today, Dr. Veatch will be sorely missed and his passing deeply mourned," he says. "However, take comfort in the words of our Lord Jesus, as written in John, chapter three, verse fifteen..."

I stifle a yawn. All this stuff bores me to death. I wouldn't say I'm agnostic but I'm not exactly religious either. I believe in God, but I don't have the time nor the patience to find out.

Reverend Mark's eulogy is followed by the choir and I'm getting really restless. Where the hell is she? After the announcement that from now on, the Fischer Hall library will be known as the Owen Leonard Veatch Library I finally hear the words I'm dying to hear "And now, the person with whom Dr. Veatch worked most closely while he was here on campus, the assistant director of Fisher Hall, our own Heather Wells, will say a few words. Heather?"

I instantly turn around to find her making her making her way to the podium. I try to control the laugh threatening to escape. I know, its rude to laugh in such a situation but her face is just priceless. She looks so scared right now. I've seen her more calm after her near death situations. Note to self: Keep my camera with me at all times. I turn towards Alan who looks equally amused grinning ear to ear " Guess you were right" I whisper.

Her gaze falls on me and she smiles hesitantly and I wave back encouragingly

"Hi," she begins queasily. Her voice echoes back many times. "Um…The day I met Dr. Owen Veatch, the first thing he unpacked in his new office at Fischer Hall was a Garfield Month-at-a-Glance calendar." I look up confused. What is she talking about?

"Dr. Veatch, loved Garfield—more, it turned out, than I ever knew. So much, in fact, that he adopted a big orange cat that looked just like him, and named him Garfield. And when that cat developed thyroid disease, what did Dr. Veatch do?" she continues "He didn't worry about the expense of caring for a sick animal, or put him down. He gave Garfield pills for it. That's the kind of man Dr. Veatch was. The kind who loved his cat, Garfield."

I smile. She would obviously mention this fact seeing as she loves animals. I've never met a person who's nicer than her. She sees the best of everyone. But as for her boss, I mean what was he thinking naming his cat Garfield?

"The last time I saw Owen he was sitting at his desk, writing the speech he was going to give the senior RAs at their graduation dinner at the end of the month. Commencement was Owens' favorite school function, he told me, because it was a celebration, he said, of accomplishment. Not just the accomplishments of the students, but the accomplishments of the staff of New York College. Commencement was one of the few concrete proofs Owen had that our efforts were a success. Every senior who graduated from New York College was a personal victory not just for us administrators, but all of the staff of the college." She pauses before going on. "Everyone who pulled together to help the students pass their classes and get their degrees, from the teaching assistants who graded their exams to the custodians who kept their classrooms clean."

I smile broadly. See? I told you she's too nice. I notice Alan smiling back proudly at her.

"I don't know much about what happens to us when we die. I don't know anything about the afterlife. But I do know this. And that's this year, Owen will be sorely missed at New York College's commencement ceremony. But I can't help feeling that he'll be there in spirit…just as he'll always be here, in our hearts."

There is small applause at the end of her speech. I snort indignantly and stand up yelling, "YEAH" and soon everyone joins me and applauds heartily.

Soon after her speech she is cornered by two ladies who look like they don't want to leave for a long time. I'm standing near the punch bowl talking to Tom and Steve about the upcoming match. Well okay1 Tom and Steve are doing that. I'm just staring at her and nodding at them every few minutes pretending to listen.

I watch Alan walk up to her and take her aside. I sigh wishing that she would stay with me, but knowing that she wont. Even if she says no to Tad she'll agree to her dad. Either ways I loose her. Am I destined to watch soppy serials in my old age all alone?

She hugs and how I wish to take his place. I know I sound like a lost love sick puppy. She looks my way suddenly and feel myself going warm by just her heated gaze. God how pathetic can I get? She glares at her Dad's back and I immediately avert my eyes when she turns my way again. I don't want to look like a stalker, after all. When I look back again, subtly of coarse, I see who's joined her. Geez, he's so clingy. Duh! I would be doing the same if I was in his position, protecting her from vultures like me. Well whatever, Its not like she's even listening to him. She's still watching her Dad walk away with narrowed eyes.

She finally breaks out of her stupor and takes his hand, smiling. I'm sure everyone around can see how green I'm going with jealousy. And those of them who can't, will know seeing my rigid stance. My fist are curled up into tight balls, so tight that it hurts a little. Right now he's asking my girl to move in with him.

By look of their, or her face they seem to be arguing. Tad well looks just confused. I smirk a little but it vanishes when I realize that that they could be fighting on the color of their new curtain. Although I know Heather is not that petty. They seem to be They're joined by that women Muffy I met yesterday. Some would call her pretty but in my opinion she doesn't hold a candle next to Heather. She looks beautiful inside out, and without even wearing makeup.

I can't take the suspense anymore. Catching her eyes, I motion her with my fingers. I notice Tad's stare fixed on Muffy's legs. What a perv when he has such a great girlfriend. I guess people just don't realize what they have until they've lost them, including me.

"What," she asks me slightly annoyed.

"What was that all about?" I ask leaving all subtleness, pointing in Tad's direction.

"None of your business," she says. "What do you want?"

"Did he ask you to move in with him?" I pester. "Or not?"

"I told you," she repeats . "None of your business."

"It sort of is my business, as I believe I've pointed out before. But I'll let it go for now. I did a little digging on your guy Reverend Mark when I got home," I say disappointed. Why is she so intent on torturing me. "Nice speech in there, by the way." I mentally sigh in relief for not ruining my chances with her like the last time. God I seriously develop foot and mouth disease when I'm with her. Girls like it when guys compliment them, that's what I read in US Weakly anyways.

"Thank you for clapping like that," she say gratefully. "Really. I mean, Owen was a bit of a stick in the mud, but nobody deserves to go that way."

"Well, Halstead had reason to be scared," I say evenly, ignoring my stupid heart that races every it me she looks me in the eyes. "Maybe even reason enough to kill. He was fired from his last job for 'undisclosed reasons,' and the same thing with the job before that. You know what 'undisclosed reasons' means."

"Sure," she says bitterly. "It means that once again, the HR Department at prestigious New York College didn't check a potential employee's references before hiring him. So what do we do?"

I look up to see the man in question walking towards us, and he looks unhappy. "I don't know, but we better think fast, because he's heading this way. I think he wants to talk to you."

"Oh, I know he wants to talk to me," she says. "I PNG'd him this afternoon. He's probably stinking mad about it."

"Heather" I whisper dragging her ears toward my mouth. I thank my lucky stars for being present here today or I shudder to think her alone with Halstead. But its really difficult to concentrate at the work in hand when her mouth is so close to mine. I wonder for the millionth time what it would be like to kiss those soft inviting lips. I mentally slap myself for my stupidity. Damn hormones. "Whatever you do…do not leave this room with him. Do you understand? Stay where I can see you."

"Okay," she says and I let go immediately before I do anything i might regret.

I maintain a safe distance from them, but the only problem is that i can't hear anything they are saying. She's talking to him so calmly that someone would think she's conversing with a friend and not a murderer. But Halstead doesn't really strike me as a killer or maybe he's just a good. I've learnt now not to question Heather's instincts which are nearly always right.

Why can't I for once in my life time have decent talk with her without being interrupted by overbearing boyfriends, or potential killers? This is just not fair, I grumble. I am drawn out of my musings by a loud yelp. I look around spotting Sebastian being attacked by the same women I saw earlier with Heather. Speaking of her, I turn around from the ongoing drama only to realize she's no longer there. This is when I start to panic.


	11. Chapter 9

**Once again I'd like to thank all those who reviewed. It really makes an author happy when he's appreciated. Anyways here's the second last chapter. I'll try to write the last one soon. It's my favorite one so far. Don't forget to review again at the end of this one.**

**CHAPTER 9**

I look around for a glimpse of blonde hair but not finding her, I get a dreadful feeling in my stomach . There are so many doors that I cant be sure which one to go in first and hoping that I'm not too late.

"Cooper?" Tom asks concerned seeing the rising hysteria on my face "What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Heather ?" I ask.

"Yes ... she was standing over there talking to Halstead, wasn't she? " he says slightly confused.

Instead of answering him I start walking towards the opposite sides and opening random doors.

He follows me groaning "Why can't this girl stay out of trouble for once in her life? I'll go look the other side" I nod mutely, too tense. God, this girl is going to be death of me.

After three more doors I still haven't found her. As I near the stairwell I hear low murmurs. Coming neared I distinctly hear Halstead "It's not skeevy!" he says. "It's actually very—" I kick open the door, seeing Heather pressed against the wall and the Reverend too near her than my liking. I also notice that one push would make her falling down the steep stairs.

"Heather," I ask anxiously "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she says testily.

I can't help but being a little pissed with her. The girl seriously does not know how to obey orders. "I told you to stay where I could see you," I growl.

"Yeah," she says. "Well, Reverend Hot Pants over here had other ideas." I am so furious with Halstead that the next thing I know I'm onto him and we are both rolling down the stairs.

"Well, That was…anticlimactic" Sebastian says, as we all walk slowly back toward Fischer Hall after all the drama. They're all walking a little slowly, keeping pace with me as I'm having a little trouble walking, although I didn't admit it to the paramedics who checked me up. The last thing I wanted to end up in ER and not be able to see Heather, knowing I wont get that chance in a few days.

"Yeah, well, everything would have been all right if you hadn't shown up," Heather snaps at him.

"It's all my fault," Sarah says, immediately defending Sebastian "I thought it would be a good idea if Sebastian went to the memorial to pay his respects. It never occurred to me that Mrs. Veatch would be such a psycho."

"Well, how did you expect her to react?" Gavin asks. "Her ex-husband just got iced."

"That's exactly it," Sarah replies "He's her ex, not her current husband. Her reaction was completely unwarranted. That woman clearly has unresolved issues with Owen. That much is obvious."

"I just think," Heather says to Sebastian, "if you'd wanted to introduce yourself to Owens' ex, your timing could have been better."

"But that's just it," Sebastian says." "I already met Pam."

"Um, nice try," she says. "But that's impossible. She only got into town today. And you just got out of jail a few hours ago, right?"

"I'm hungry," Jamie says as we pass Joe's Pizza and even my stomach growls a little.

"We'll order when we get home," Gavin says. "Unless you want to go out."

"Sweet," Jamie says. "I like sausage and mushroom. You?"

"What do you know," Gavin says. "I freaking love sausage and mushroom." I roll my eyes. Young love.

"We met Pam in the chess circle yesterday," Sarah continues. "At least, I think we did. Someone who looks just like her. Right, Sebastian?"

"Right," Sebastian backs her up. "She asked all about the GSC. And took some of our literature."

"She couldn't have," Heather says disbelievingly. "That's impossible. She wouldn't have been in New York yesterday morning. She can't have gotten here that fast. She lives in Iowa."

"Illinois," I correct her.

"Whatever," she says. "She showed up at Fischer Hall this morning with her suitcase."

"Well, then who was that lady yesterday, Sebastian?" Sarah asks confounded.

"I don't know." Sebastian says shaking his head. "I'm so tired. I can't think straight anymore."

"Poor baby." Sarah says gently pressing her hands to his cheeks. "Let's get you to bed. You'll feel better in the morning." I hide my smile. So the outfit really did wonders for her. I noticed that they are holding hands too. I happen to be the only one whose love life seems to be going down the drain.

"Can't," Sebastian echoes tiredly. "We've got to get to the rally."

"The GSC can get along without you for one night," Sarah says.

"No," Sebastian says. "It's my responsibility. I've got to go." I cant help but admire him at that.

"Well," Sarah says finally. "Let's change first. We can't go in these clothes."

As we reach the park the protest gets much louder and it seems to be crowded by cops. "If I write a guest pass for Sebastian," Sarah says. "will you sign it, Heather?"

"Sarah," she says in a slightly annoyed voice.

"I know," Sarah pleads. "I know we're supposed to hand them in twenty-four hours in advance. But how was I supposed to know he'd be out? Please?"

"All right," she sigh.. "Coop, mind if we make a pit stop?"

"Sure," I tell her. "You go on. I'm going home." Right now I'm so tired that I want nothing more than my bed , and maybe a little scotch. Hey! I've had a rough day.

"Coop." she says. "I'll just be a minute."

"And I'm a grown man. Who can make his own way to his house around the corner from here." I assure her. I ruffle her hair seeing her slightly deflated. I can't help but feeling a little amused by her. The whole way here she was walking close by my side, ready to catch me if I might fall over. Although I was secretly please by her attention. "Heather. I'll be fine. I'll see you at home."

With that I turn around and make my way home, feeling a little queasy for leaving her alone.

I am watching TV an hour later but not really paying attention. My gaze flickers to the door every few minutes. It's been almost an hour and she should have been back by now. How long does it take to fill out a few forms? And most importantly where is she? I'm trying to soothe myself that she's absolutely fine, but I cant help imagine all the horrible scenarios in my head.

The phone rings making me jump. I pick it up, silently praying that it's not bad news "Cartwright" a male voice says who I immediately recognize as Detective Canavan "You'll be interested to know about a phone call we had a little while ago"

Trying to keep calm, but failing miserably I ask anxiously "Is Heather okay? Did something happen to her? Was she the one who called you? Wher-"

"Cartwright" he says amusedly "I'll tell you about it when you reach her. You're girlfriend sure knows how to attract trouble" Detective Canavan always addresses her as my girlfriend, even though he knows perfectly well that she's not. But as always I don't correct him, God only knows why not. And also, if I admit to myself that I like the sound of her being my girlfriend. I lock the door sighing and make my way towards Fisher Hall for the third time today.

As I near my destination, I hear shouting instead of chanting, but I'm to preoccupied to see why.

"Are you Cartwright?" a cop asks me. When I nod he says "Follow me, Detective Canavan is waiting for you" He leads me two blocks away and spotting the good Detective I walk up to him.

"That was fast Cartwright" he says without even glancing my way.

"Is she okay?" I ask him. _Please say yes._

"We have sent a few officers to access the situation" he replies uninterestedly.

His bored tone for some reason irks me "You have sent a few officers to access the situation" I ask incredulously "What if she dies? You know it takes only a second for a bullet to do its work"

"We're on it"he says calmly.

"Who was it that called you?" I ask now extremely irritated by his lack of information.

"It came from Veatch's apartment, so I'm guessing it's the ex wife" he says.

I open my mouth to snap at him when he finally looks my way. Maybe he sees the panic in my face or the sudden urge to punch something that he goes in a much softer tone "I'm sure she's okay. She's a tough one and she'll be out in time"

I nod, keeping my temper in check. It's not his fault after all. He's called in sometime later and I pace the street a million times. After an interminable moment she appears. My breath hitches in my throat. Even in her tousled state she's breathtaking.

Detective Canavan steers her to me and I hug her tightly and both of us hang on to each other tightly ignoring the yelp of the cat sandwiched in between us.


	12. Chapter 10

**Yeah! The story is officially completed. I am so happy. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it just as much as I did writing it .**

**Special thanx ****jediahsokaroxx****Ice Winifred****Johonna Marie****abovetherim****| kanon| ****vixen519****VaanarsRule****ladydisdain91****magyka95****, shayi| sheyla| macias| lexii| ****everlastingdaydreams****g1ngersnap****KJ!**** bookwrm121 ****iluvtoread****storycrazy22****Heartbreak Warfare****Musafreen** **for reviewing.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 10**

I've heard love is blind but is it supposed to make you stupid as well. Because I'm acting like a fool right now, staring at her like a complete moron. I'm surprised I'm not drooling. God! Why does she have that effect on me? Although she doesn't even notice that I'm even looking at her. Hell she didn't even glance at the backdoor to see what I've done for her.

I've opened my mouth almost three times now, to close it again. Come on, just say it already. Instead I blurt out "So, We have a cat now."

"We don't have to keep him," she says distractedly. "I can see if Tom wants him. He seems like the kind of cat Tom and Steve would like."

"Ornery?" I ask. "Mean?"

"Exactly," she says. I let it slide that she already made me go to CVS to buy cat food.

"Let's see how it goes," I say. "Though I really don't think I can live with a cat called Garfield."

"I know," She says unhappily "It's kind of like having a dog named Fido or Spot, right? But what could we call him instead?"

"I'm not sure," I say. "Pol Pot? Idi Amin?"

"I guess the real question is, how long is he staying," I say looking at her. "I don't want to give him a name and get all attached to him—assuming one could get attached to something like him—just to have him ripped away right when I'm starting to like having him around." Geez, complicated much.

"I'll talk to Tom in the morning," she says. She looks beat, worse than me. I guess almost getting shot at is more stressing. I shudder at this thought.

"That's not exactly what I meant," I say truthfully.

She finally looks up at me curiously. "Did I tell you what the EMTs said, back at the sports center?" I ask, changing the topic. WHY AM I SUCH A BIG COWARD?

"No," she says.

"My blood pressure's a hundred and sixty-five over ninety-four," I say.

"Well," she says sipping her scotch." You did suffer a debilitating fall."

"I'm supposed to consult with my primary physician," I say ruefully. "High blood pressure runs in my family, you know."

"You can never be too careful." She says nodding "Hypertension is the silent killer."

"You know what this means, though. No more Chips Ahoy! Nutella and Macadamia Brittle sandwiches for me." I say my voice close to a whine. And there won't be anyone to make me anyways, I add mentally.

"If your doctor puts you on medication, you can have all you want." She says shrugging.

"You've been home half an hour," I say frustrated leaning forward, "and you haven't even noticed."

"Noticed what?" She blinks confused. Did I mention she looks adorable when she does that. "What are you talking about?"

She jumps up excitedly when I point at the back door. "Oh my God!" she exclaims. "Cooper! When did you do that?"

I cross the room smiling broadly to stand by her side. She crouches down to admire my work .I show her how the door swings back and forth so easily. In my imagination this is when she declares her undying love for me and kisses me senseless, yep in my imagination. "After we got back from Rock Ridge. I ordered it a while ago. It only opens if you're wearing this special collar—that's the security feature, you know, to keep crack heads from using it to break in. It was really easy to install. The hardest part's going to be getting Lucy to use it. But I figured, with your dad gone, this'll make it easier on you when you're at work during the day. She'll still need her walks, but this way, if there's an emergency, she can let herself out. If she can figure out how to do it, I mean." I am rambling, I am so rambling. But that's what happens these days when she's in my close proximity.

It's when she finally raises her head high enough to look me in the eyes that I realized that her eyes are stained with tears. But even then they were something my imagination could never do justice, even with all the starring I'd done at them. I couldn't breathe for a moment. When I did, my mind began to whirl._ Speak idiot! How many seconds have passed? Minutes? Hours? Millennia? Stop starring like an idiot! God she's gorgeous. Grab her, kiss her. No STOP. Close your most likely gapping mouth. Move!_ But to no avail_._ One last thought crossed his mind. _This is what a stroke feels like. At least I'm dying happy. No better last image really._ And then she was speaking.

"Cooper," she says a little uneasily. Is it because she knows she won't stay long enough for Lucy to use it? "This is so…sweet of you."

"Well," I say just as awkwardly. "I only got one security collar. I didn't know we were going to have two pets going in and out—"

"We're not," she assures me, looking at Garfield. "I'll find him a new home in the morning. Besides, he's an indoor cat, I'm pretty sure."

"I wasn't even sure how much longer you and Lucy would be sticking around, to tell you the truth." I say in barely over a whisper.

"Yeah," she says straightening up, but I notice she doesn't look my way "About that." Don't tell me you've agreed to that tool. He doesn't even appreciate what he's got. It's ironical really that I refuse when she asked me out, but now I'm in the same position. Although I doubt she loved me just as much as I do. I gotta tell her how I feel. Granted she may say no but at least I'll know how she feels about me, I reason. It's making me crazy not knowing.

"It's just," I say desperately wanting her to look at me. "When I told you a few months ago that I didn't want to be your rebound guy—"

"We really," she rushes cutting me off. "don't have to talk about this. In fact, I have an idea. Let's just go to bed. We've both had a really long, hard day. Let's sleep on it. Let's not say anything we might regret."

"I'm not going to regret saying this," I say. She finally turns to gaze in my eyes, which I note look a darker shade of blue in the dim light, and she looks even more beautiful-if that's even possible.

"You have a concussion," she insists looking at me closely "You don't know what you're saying."

"Heather." I say grabbing her hands strongly in mine. I like it when she doesn't pull back. "I don't have a concussion. I know exactly what I'm saying. Something I should have said a long time ago."

"Cooper," she says uncertainly. "Really. Can't we just—"

"No," I say firmly. "I know I said I didn't want to be your rebound guy. And when I said it, I meant it. But I didn't expect you to go out and find a rebound guy who was so—"

"Look," she grimaces. "I know. Okay? But—"

"—perfect," I finish.

"Wait. What? "

"I mean, I never expected him to ask you to move in with him ," I say in a rush. "Or that you'd say yes!"

"I—I didn't!" she says.

"Wait. You didn't?" I say squeezing her hands tightly. "Then when you were talking to Tad tonight—"

"I turned him down," she says. _Please God, let me not be dreaming._

"What about your dad?" I ask cautiously. "The thing with Larry?"

"I turned that down, too. Cooper, I don't want to move in with Tad—he's not perfect, by the way. Far from it. In fact…we broke up tonight." she says. Hallelujah! Okay calm down my stupid heart. Just because she's single does not mean she'll go out with you. "And I don't want a new recording career. I love my job. I love living here, with you. Everything since I moved in here has been so great. I like things exactly the way they are. In fact, when I was getting shot at earlier, and I thought I was going to die, I was thinking how much I don't want anything to change—"

Her words are like music to my ears. "Yeah," I say. "Well, I wish I could say the same. Because I'm ready for a change."

I'll have to blame the alcohol or I'd never would have been this cheeky. I grab her waist and pull her to me and kiss her with all the passion I've bottled up for the past few month. She freezes for a moment and I fear that she really doesn't feel the same way, but she surprises me by kissing back with just as much enthusiasm. I lick her lower lip, asking for permission which she happily lets me in. She tastes like strawberries and a little like scotch, umm heaven. All I can think is how I don't ever want to stop and be closer to her.

"In case I haven't made it obvious," I say breathlessly "I think you should move in."

"Cooper, I already live with you," she mentions the obvious.

"I mean, really move in with me. Downstairs. My place, not yours."

"You'd have to start putting your stuff away," she says looking at my chest. I hide my smirk "No more fast-food wrappers in the office."

"Fine," I say. "Well, then no more investigating murders until you have your criminal justice degree. I was thinking October's a nice month to get married."

"Okay," she says inattentively but then suddenly she turns to stare at me. "Wait. What? Did you say—"

"Elope, I mean," I say slowly. "I hate weddings. But I've always liked the Cape in October. Not as many tourists."

"Elope?" she questions astounded.

"Unless you don't want to," I say hurriedly. How clingy do I sound? She just broke up with her boyfriend, for God's sake. "I mean, we can take it slow if you want. But considering the Tad factor, I figured I better—"

"Eloping is fine," she says.

"Eloping is a great idea!" she adds more happily. "Can we invite my dad?" A let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"If you insist," I say reluctantly. I do hate weddings but if I admit to myself I just don't want to share her to anyone.

"And Frank and Patty?"

"Why not?" I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes at her ."The more, the merrier."

"And Tom and Steve? They'd be really hurt if we didn't invite them. So would Sarah. And Sebastian, if she's still seeing him. And Magda. And Pete, too. His daughters would make cute flower girls." She asks excitedly.

"Heather." I say stifling my laugh. "If we have that many people, it won't be an elopement. It will be a wedding. And I hate weddings."

"It'll be okay," she reassures me. "As long as your parents and my mother aren't there. We have to have witnesses anyway."

"In that case it's a deal."

"And I think we should keep the cat," she says.

"What cat?" I ask perplexed .Then I remember what or who she's referring to. "Oh, that cat. Fine. Just so long as we don't have to call him Garfield."

"I know," she grins. "Let's call him Owen."

"After your boss?"

"Yeah. Since in a way, his death is what finally brought us together." Whatever gave her that idea?

"I can assure you, that that is categorically untrue."

"Whatever you say. Can we kiss some more now?"

"That's the best idea you've had all night," I say wasting no time to comply to her wishes. Some time later, we move to the front hall still making out. Don't even ask me why, but I suggest we make love there for the first time. Maybe all the kissing and alcohol has messed up with my brain. Or that's what happens when you don't get laid in a long time, as in my case. But in the end we make it to my-our-room.

* * *

_I run a hand for the millionth though my already messy hair. I tend to do that when I'm nervous. I pace the room anxiously looking at my watch._

"_Relax Cooper" Frank says soothingly "It's going to be fine." I nod at him barely aware of his sigh when I continue walking. I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. Come on, it's not that. I can do it. You'll be wondering why I'm so edgy when the love of my life is finally going to be mine forever. I'm not having cold feet. Nuh uh. It's just I feel butterflies in my stomach, hundreds of them making me feel slightly queasy._

"_It's time" Jordan calls. I should probably tell you this that Jordan is my best man. I surprised even myself by asking him, but he agreed readily._

_I glance at the setting Sun making the sky look extremely beautiful. Even as I child I loved coming here, to Cape of all places. But all thoughts of the place and its beauty escape my mind when I see her walking down the aisle. She's wearing a simple white dress and her blonde hair down, just as I like. A white veil covers her face. But it doesn't hide the smile playing on her lips which seems to grow bigger when she meets my eyes making me slightly breathless._

"_Cooper, breathe" Jordan says amused_

_She's finally in front of me. The minister is muttering something but I don't pay any attention. How can I when such a beautiful creature is standing in front of me? I absently say 'I do' after her and we exchange rings. After what seems like a millennia the minister says the word I'm itching to hear 'You may now kiss the bride'. I lift her veil and bend down closing my eyes-_

RING RING RING

I groan frustratedly and shut off the alarm clock. _Damn it , I was so close_. _Couldn't it have rung one second later?_ I turn around to the most beautiful sight lying next to me, naked. I blink a few times and when the Goddess doesn't disappear I sigh in relief. I was starting to think I imagined the whole night.

I gently remove a lock of her hairs from her eyes and put it behind her ears. She sighs contentedly and snuggles closer to my chest. I don't know how long I laid there staring at her and when I glance at the time I curse under my breath for the second time this morning. I kiss her forehead and move reluctantly out of the bed, carefully so as not to disturb her. I've never been this bummed to go to work, but today I am. Taking a quick shower and crouch on her side. Kissing her lips softly I make my way to office grinning ear to ear, knowing that from this day onwards she'll be there with me every morning.

** THE END**

**

* * *

**

**R&R ppl**


End file.
